EP 2 161 443 A2 describes a wind turbine with a generator and a power transfer system to feed electric power into a utility grid. The power transfer system has a master controller and two power converters, a main and an auxiliary converter, each including suitably adapted slave controllers. In an emergency event the (former slave) controller of the auxiliary converter operates as an independent master to regulate the power flow to an internal supply grid.